


cake - smg

by kdaperse



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Detective Jeong Yunho, Detective Song Mingi, Drabble, F/M, Father Song Mingi, Mafia Boss Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Lee Yubin | Dami, Oneshot, Song Mingi is Stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaperse/pseuds/kdaperse
Summary: All you want is for Mingi to take care of himself. Your daughter depends on it.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	cake - smg

You were making dinner, stirring some contents in a pot. Mingi was cooped up in his office, as if that was new. Lately, he's been very hell bent on a case involving a mafia leader. You could never understand the kind of stress that your husband was under, but that didn't give him the right to be so sheltered. You recall the night after your wedding day. Both you and Mingi were standing on a balcony, still in wedding attire, just staring at the stars. It was as if you two were the only people in the world and nothing else mattered. His arm was wrapped around your waist, and you held your head in your hands, admiring the landscape. There was soft, passive music in the background only because of the party that was occurring behind you.

"I wonder if the stars can see us. Gawking at us, like we are at them." You muse.  
"Everyone and everything should do so. Especially to a girl like you." Mingi complimented.

You giggle at the memory. It felt like it was just yesterday that you had even met the tall man in school. He was quite the bad boy, but with a soft and sensible side. You stopped reminiscing, when the food had finished simmering in the now bubbling pot. You started to plate the food and set the table. They say the way to a man's heart is his stomach, and with the way this delicacy's smell is starting to waft around the house, Mingi will come running. You exit the dining room to enter your daughter, Yubin's room. She was sitting in front of an easel, painting a picture. Her hair was tied into ponytails, and she had two red hairclips on a side of her head while wearing a white sundress. Yubin hears you enter and turns around, smiling. She had most of your looks, but she kept Mingi's smile.

"Tell me about this one, baby." You gesture to the painting. It was a picture of two stick figures standing beside a splash of blue, that you could only assume was some kind of body of water.

"It's me and you and we're on a family trip, visiting the Han River!" She said proudly whilst pointing at her artwork. You look at the painting again, and you notice that Mingi is missing.

"Oh, and where's daddy?" You ask Yubin.

"At work." You frown at the little girl's response. Most of the recent drawings she had made, Mingi wasn't in them. This was obviously concerning you. Was Yubin starting to forget her own father? You didn't want to get into this with her around, so you told her to put everything away and to wash up for dinner. You exit Yubin's room and go into Mingi's study, knocking before entering. He was sitting at his desk, a cigar in his mouth, while he wrote very aggressively on several pieces of paper. He was also on the phone so you stayed quiet.

"Took you long enough, how many of 'em did you catch?"  
"Come on, talk. Use your words." Mingi spoke into the phone. There was a silence for a second, before he shot up in frustration.

 **"WHAT??! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!"** You swiftly got out of Mingi's office and closed the door because you didn't want Yubin to hear. You internally apologized at whoever your husband was talking to.

"Mommy? Why was Daddy yelling?" Yubin asked, looking up from her food. Damn it, you mentally cursed.

"It's nothing, sweetie. Just go back to eating." You force a smile just to keep her at ease. You walk to the table and sat beside Yubin, and started to eat the food. Eventually you both finished. Mingi was still in his study. Looks like your plan failed. You put all the dishes in the sink and go into the room, not caring what he was even doing. 

"We need to talk." You say, closing the door behind you. 

"I'm pretty busy babe, can't it wait? Also, I need to stay at the precinct for a while."

"That's the millionth time, Mingi." You scold.

"I know, I know. But I'll be back in a few weeks, I promise." 

"You say that, but then you don't show up for almost a month!" 

"Y/N, this is very, very important. I can't abandon my responsibilities, not when I'm so close-"

"You're always 'so close!' Your obsession is destroying our family. Yubin is going to grow up without a father!" You say firmly, about to step to the mahogany doorway. 

"Obsession? I'm obsessed!? We're talking about the safety of hundreds of people here!" Mingi says, grabbing your arm.

"You are missing your daughter's childhood because you're always in some fight with a bunch of mobsters." Tears threatened to slip off your eye's waterline. You put your fingers to a large scar across Mingi's left eye. He got it in a fight with a mob boss, you think his name was Hongjoong. He also lost his partner in that fight. You felt the roughness of the injury in contrast to your other fingers feeling Mingi's soft cheek. 

"We almost lost you from this. Why can't you be happy with what you have..?" Your voice sounded very shaky. It didn't take you long to just break down right then and there. Mingi encased you in a hug. His large hand was running through your hair. It was a bit calloused and rough, but you didn't mind. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting my work ahead of you. You and Yubin. I know I haven't been the best, but-" You silence him, by kissing him. He returns the gesture, and you love it. Mingi hadn't kissed you like this in a long time, and it didn't fail to send you off your feet. You both pull away for breath. 

_"I love you."_ You both say in unison.

"Now let's go and make up for that lost time." Mingi said, helping you up. 

Finally, you got your husband back the way he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed! should i make a mafia oneshot series tho?? :000


End file.
